Pelukan yang Hilang Saat Dia Pergi
by Akiko Nagato
Summary: Semenjak Yui dan teman-temannya lulus mereka jadi jarang bertemu dengan Azusa, dan semenjak itu Azusa menjadi pendiam. "Akhir-akhir ini Azusa jadi murung padahal sebentar lagi kita ulangan kelulusan," "Hiks...hiks...aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mereka, pelukan itu hilang saat mereka semua" "Kami semua tak akan meninggalkanmu Azusa," R&R Onegai...! —Don't like Don't Read!


Hai minna-_San_ saya autor baru yang nulis cerita K-ON! Ok minna dari pada penasaran mening langsung aja yuk

**_Happy Reading~ _**

* * *

**_Disclaimer : Kakifly_**

**_Character : Yui & Azusa_**

**_Rate : K+_**

**_Friendship & Family_**

**___By Akiko Nagato_**

* * *

**_Pelukan Yang Hilang Saat Dia Pergi_**

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan Yui dan teman-teman yang seangkatan dengannya Yui, Ritsu, Mio, dan Mugi berencana kuliah bersama Nodoka, namun mereka harus menjalankan tes, dan tes itu akan dimulai dari hari esok.

"Azu-_Nyan_ sekarang aku serahkan grup K-ON ini padamu dan yang menjadi ketua sekarang adalah kau,"kata Yui.

"Ehh tapikan aku belum siap,"kata Azusa.

"Yah kami tahu kau belum siap, tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi, kami menyerahkan ini padamu karena kami tidak ingin K-ON bubar,"kata Mio.

"Ya Mio benar,"kata Ritsu sambil menganggukan kepala.

"Lagian kau juga tidak mau kan grup ini bubar,"kata Mugi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu serahkan saja padaku,"jawab Azusa.

"Ya sudah kalian pergi saja dulu, bukan kah kalian harus beres-beres,"kata Sawa-_chan_.

"Baiklah sampai jumpa kami akan kembali jika berhasil tes ya,"kata Ritsu.

Mereka pun meninggalkan Azusa dan Sawa-_chan _berdua.

"Setelah tes ya, tapi bagaimana aku bisa mencari anggota dengan mudah,"kata Azusa.

"Hei Azusa ada yang mau ikut grup ini,"kata Ui yang tiba-tiba datang, disertai Jun.

"Mana-mana,"kata Azusa sambil menoleh kekiri dan kekanan.

"Kalian membohongiku ya,"kata Azusa lagi.

"Tidak kok,"kata Ui.

"Lalu mana orang yang mau ikut?"tanya Azusa.

"TENTU SAJA KAMI BERDUA!"teriak Ui dan Jun.

"Aku tidak bisa bertahan kalau seperti ini, tidak ada kueh, teh...hiks...aku bisa mati kalau begini,"kata Sawa-_Chan _yang pasrah karena tidak ada kueh dan teh yang biasanya disajikan oleh Mugi.

"Umm...aku bisa membuat kueh dan teh walau tidak terlalu enak,"kata Ui.

"Benarkah,"kata Sawa-_Chan_.

"Iya,"kata Ui.

"Bisakah kau buatkan aku kueh,"tanya Sawa-_Chan_.

"Tentu,"jawab Ui.

-Beberapa menit kemudian-

"Ini dia,"kata Ui sambil memberikan kueh dan teh pada Azusa, Jun, dan Sawa _Chan_.

Mereka bertiga pun segera makan kueh itu lalu meminum teh buatan Ui itu.

"Bagaimana?"tanya Ui.

"ENAK!"jawab mereka semua dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Baguslah kalau begitu,"kata Ui.

-Sedangkan dengan yang lainnya-

"Ayo cepat Yui, ini sudah sore,"kata Ritsu sambil berusaha menarik Yui dengan paksa.

"Tunggu...ah sudah,"kata Yui.

Mereka pun pergi, saat diperjalanan mereka bertemu dengan Azusa yang sedang berjalan sendiri menuju rumahnya.

"Ahh Yui _Senpai_, Mio _Senpai_, Mugi _Senpai_,Ritsu _Senpai_."

"Ahh Azu-_Nyan_,"kata Yui.

"Apa kalian ingin pergi sekarang?"tanya Azusa.

"Ya hari ini kami akan pergi,"kata Yui yang tiba-tiba memeluk Azusa.

"Berapa kali kau memelukku aku tak akan marah, karena aku sudah terbiasa,"kata Azusa pelan.

"Baiklah sekarang giliranku,"kata Ritsu dengan aura-aura hitam dibelakangnya, saat Ritsu ingin memeluk Azusa, Azusa berteriak karena pasti kalian tahu Ritsu memeluk orang seperti menangkap penjahat.

"Hua...aaaa..."

"Uwaa aku membuatnya menangis..."kata Ritsu.

"Sekarang giliranku,"kata Mugi sambil memeluk Azusa.

"Apa bahkan Mugi juga,"gumam Mio dalam hati.

"Ahh...rasanya beda ini lebih hangat...seperti pelukan seorang ibu,"kata Azusa dalam hati.

Mugi pun melepas pelukannya.

"Mio apa kau mau mencoba,"kata Ritsu.

"Tidak,"jawab Mio dingin.

"Apa kau yakin tidak akan menyesal?"tanya Ritsu.

"Tentu,"kata Mio sangat percaya dirinya.

-Beberapa menit kemudian saat Azusa pergi-

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..."tangis Mio.

"Oh ayolah kan sudah ku bilang, ternyata kau memang cepat berubah pikiran,"kata Ritsu sambil berusaha membujuk Mio.

"Ya sudah ayo ini sudah sangat sore kita sudah harus berapa di asrama jam tujuh,"kata Mugi.

"Ya ayo kita jalan,"jawab Yui.

Mereka semua pun pergi menuju asrama sekolah mereka, setelah sampai mereka langsung membereskan barang-barang mereka, dan segera tidur agar tidak telat bangun.

-Sedangkan dengan Ui-

"Dirumah serasa sepi jika tidak ada one-_Chan_,"kata Ui.

Keesokan harinya di asrama.

"YUI AYO CEPAT BANGUN!"teriak Ritsu.

"lima menit lagi,"jawab Yui.

"Ini udah lebih lima menit,"kata Ritsu.

"Ui tak pernah seperti ini padaku,"jawab Yui yang masih berada di kasur.

"Ya biarkan saja dia Ritsu, dia kan tidak mau lulus,"kata Mio yang sudah siap itu.

"Baiklah aku bangun, aku bangun karena aku ingin lulus demi Ui, dan Azusa,"kata Yui sambil berjalan mengambil handuk dan segera mandi.

Setelah selesai mereka ikut tes agar bisa lulus, dan masuk ke sekolah itu, setelah selesai mereka semua pun pergi ke sekolah mereka untuk memberi tahu mereka telah lulus.

-Sedangkan dengan Azusa-

"Mereka tidak datang, apa jangan-jangan mereka tidak lulus,"kata Azusa.

"Azusa kamu datang,"kata Mugi, dan Ritsu.

"ahh _Senpai_, Yui-_Senpai_ tidak lulus ya,"kata Azusa.

"Aku lulus Azu-_Nyan_,"kata Yui dari belakang lalu memeluk Azusa.

"Syukurlah,"gumam Azusa dalam hati.

Setelah selesai mereka berbincang-bincang, mereka pergi meninggalkan mereka semua yang ada disitu, dan pergi ke asrama.

"Bagaimana ini, jika grup ini tidak dapat anggota, grup ini akan dibubarkan,"kata Azusa.

"Memang harus berapa?"tanya Ui.

"Minimal grup band itu lima atau empat,"jawab Azusa.

"Ehh skau mau ikut grup ya, selamat datang,"kata Jun.

"Ketahuan ya,"jawab perempuan itu.

"Namamu siapa?"tanya Azusa.

"Namaku Sumire,"jawabnya.

Setelah selesai bell sekolah berbunyi.

Teng...Tong...Teng...Tong...

Murid-murid masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing untuk belajar. Beberapa Jam kemudian.

Bell istirahat pun berbunyi, semua murid bubar dan pergi untuk ke kantin Azusa, Jun, Ui, dan Sumire pergi ke ruang klub.

"Ano..."kata perempuan berambut hitam yang datang dari arah pintu klub.

"Ada apa?"tanya Azusa.

"Aku ingin ikut klub ini, aku sudah mencoba semua klub namun tidak ada yang bisa menarik perhatian ku,"jawabnya.

"Selamat datang,"ucap semuanya.

"Siapa namamu?"tanya Ui.

"Namaku Nao,"jawabnya.

"Akhirnya klub ini tidak akan jadi bubar,"kata Azusa.

Beberapa bulan kemudian.

"Akhir-akhir ini Azusa jadi murung padahal sebentar lagi kita ulangan kelulusan,"kata Ui kepada Jun.

"Ya kau benar,"jawab Jun.

"Aku kangen sama Yui _Senpai_, Ritsu_ Senpai_, Mio_ Senpai_, Tsumugi _Senpai_,"gumam Azusa dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba air mata mengalir perlahan-lahan di pipi Azusa, semakin lama air itu mengalir sangat derannya hingga tidak bisa dihentikan.

Azusa pun pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah dan meninggalkan Ui dan Jun.

"Hiks...hiks...aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mereka, pelukan itu hilang saat mereka semua pergi meninggalkanku,"kata Azusa.

Tiba-tiba datang Yui, Mio, Ritsu, dan Mugi namun Azusa masih belum tahu.

"Tenanglah Azusa kami ada disini,"kata Ritsu.

"Kami semua datang karena mengkhawatirkan mu,"kata Mio.

Yui pun memeluk Azusa.

"Anak manis, anak manis, ayo jangan menangis lagi,"kata Yui sambil memeluk Azusa.

Tiba-tiba Yui pun melepas pelukan itu, dan mereka semua (kecuali Mio) memeluk Azusa secara bergantian.

"Mio kau mau coba,"kata Ritsu.

"Tidak,"jawab Mio.

"Kau yakin, nanti kau menyesal,"kata Ritsu.

"Baiklah,"jawab Mio yang berjalan kearah Azusa dan memeluknya.

"Kami semua tak akan meninggalkanmu Azusa,"kata Mio pelan.

"Terima kasih semuanya, aku tak akan pernah marah jika kalian memeluku karena aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini"kata Azusa sangat pelan bahkan tak ada seseorang yang bisa mendengar kecuali dirinya.

"Aku sayang kalian semua,"kata Azusa.

Setelah Azusa berbicara itu semua memeluk Azusa karena semua yang Azusa rasakan sama seperti yang Yui dan teman-temannya rasakan.

**-FIN-**

* * *

Yosh minna gimana? Terima kasih yang telah baca cerita ini ya sebenernya ini request dari temenku, yosh_ Arigatou_ ya untuk para _readers._

_Review Onegai... _:D


End file.
